To Fix A Broken Heart
by rachaelspain
Summary: Tohru's grandfather dies and who else to help her than her friends and someone special.
1. Chapter 1 the news

**Bold**= tohru's thoughts

_Italics_= someone talking

* * *

I stared out the window. I couldn't think about much. For some reason I've been thinking about Grandpa.** It's just because I haven't talked to him in a week now. That's all.** I usually called him once a week, but I was busy this time with tutoring. It seemed that making good grades had gotten harder and harder to get.** Hmm. I wonder how Grandpa is doing. I'll call later after I finish studying.** I started to see pictures of him in my mind. Then I started seeing pictures of Mom.

_ " Tohru?"_ I heard Moms voice ask. **Mom?**

_" Miss Honda?"_ A guy said. I looked up to see Yuki staring down at me very concerned.

_" Oh, yeah?"_ I replied.

_" Are you alright? Class is already over. The stupid cat lost another card game and is now cleaning the room."_ Yuki informed.

_" I would've won if that Yankee didn't cheat! That's alright. I'll get her next time like I will when I beat you!"_ Kyo said angrily as he swept the floor.

_" That strangely sounds familar!"_ Yuki said annoyed.

_" Damn straight!"_ Kyo said ending the argument there.

_" No fighting guys!"_ I said trying to focus on one subject. They both looked at me surprised. Kyo resumed cleaning looking mad and Yuki dropped it and focused on me.

_" Thanks for asking but I'm fine really I just want to go home and hurry with my studying."_ I said.

_ " Hey Tohru!"_ Momiji said from the doorway.

_" Hello everyone."_ Haru said next to Momiji. I saw Momiji and Haru in the doorway as they greeted us. Haru quickly stood next to Yuki.** I'm sure if the fan club saw Haru would be dead.** Momiji jumpped at me for a hug, but was then pinned down by a broom which had a angry Kyo on the other side staring Momiji down.

_" Tohru? Kyo is being mean to me!"_ Momiji cried.

_" It's your own damn fault!"_ Kyo said.

_ " Anyway. I'm done so we can go home."_ Kyo stated. With that everyone started walking home. Once we got to the gate everyone stopped.

_" Bye bye!"_ Momiji said._ " Goodbye."_ Haru said. We waved as they walked away and we then took are leave. As we walked home I asked Yuki.

_" Did you get today's notes? I wasn't thinking about it and forgot." _

_ " I saw you staring at the window the entire time. It worries me, but yeah I got them"_ Yuki said. Later once we got home we were greeted by Shigure.

_ " Tohru, lovely as always. Yuki, quiet as always. Kyo, mad as always." _

_ " Shut it!"_ Kyo yelled. With that Shigure put his hands as a sign of defeat and backs away. Kyo quickly resigned to his room. Yuki and I sat down to study. Then the phone ringed.

_" I'll get it."_ Shigure said walking toward the ringing phone.

_" Yes. This is Shigure. She isn't avalible now can I pass it. Yes. Really. Yes of couse thank you."_ Shigure hung up. Kyo came down stairs and stood next to me to see what it was. Yuki and I stood wondering what is was.

_" Tohru."_ Shigure said quietly and upset which is not like him.

_" Your grandfather is. . . dead."_ Shigure said staring at the ground. My mind went blank yet It was racing. **How could I let this happen. How could I let something as little as studying get in the way of something as this. I knew I should have called. Mom would be so mad at me. This is the second time. I try so hard on the long goal this that I forget the more important little things. Then regret it later. Why?** I looked as if I was going to cry but jumped when I heard.

_" DAMN IT!"_ Kyo said running toward the roof. Yuki grasped my shoulders to show that he was there for me. I stared at the staircase when Shigure said.

_" Don't worry. That's his way of showing he feels your pain." _

_ " Yeah."_ I said.

** Grandpa. Mom.**

* * *

**#2 will come soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2 an escort

** Bold** = thoughts of Tohru

_ Italics_ = talking

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping. This means Kyo and Yuki fighting down stairs. I then come dow stairs to find Yuki in the kitchen and Kyo in the front yard laying there. I heard Shigure say.

_" Whoa! Yuki, new record, from the kitchen to the living room to the front yard. Now. . . fix my doors." _

_ " I can't."_ Yuki said picking up his bag.

_ " Why the hell not?"_ Kyo jumped up and screamed. Yuki got to the front door.

_" I-uh. . have a student concil meeting."_ Yuki said hurring away.

_ " YOU DAMN LIAR!"_ Kyo yelled.

_" Seems like a perfectly good reason to me."_ Shigure said.

_" Kyo, fix the doors."_

_" What?"_ Kyo yelled walking away damning people to hell under his breathe, but stopped when Shigure said.

_" Morning Tohru. How are you?" _

_ " I'm good."_ I replied smililng.

_" Don't lie! Besides the damn rat left knowing whats going on!"_ Kyo said annoyed. I sat down and ate breakfast.

_ " You should touch bases with your family tomorrow."_ Shigure said.

_ " But I can't miss school. I've already let my mom down twice."_ I argued_. _

_ " She'll be more let down if you don't. I want you to stay for two weeks or until after the funeral."_ Shigure said.

_ " Last time I was sad to leave you all."_ I said.

_ " I know so I have an idea to fix that and so your family can't push you around." _He said. I watched Kyo walk in to head off the school.

_" Kyo! Just the man I wanted to see!"_ Shigure said from his sear. Kyo kept walking.

_ " Alright hear me out. You don't like school right?"_ he said. Kyo turned and stopped.

_" What?"_ Kyo asked annoyed.

_" What if I said I could get you out for two to three weeks with no bad record?"_ Shigure asked.

_ " Not interessted."_ Kyo started to walk away.

_" Two to three weeks without Yuki."_ Kyo stopped and turned.

_ " I'm in just say when and where."_ Kyo said happy.

_" Good. Tohru you have an escort."_ Shigure said smiling.

_" What?"_ Kyo yelled looking at me then to him. I was bewildered. **What? I don't think he'll like this. I don't want to be trouble.** Shigure said.

_ " Well I could take Haru but he'll go black. Momiji will release the secret. Yuki and her alone for two weeks."_ Kyo twitched on the last one.

_ " And I."_ Shigure said. Kyo turned.

_" Alright! I got it I'll do it."_ Kyo yelled dragging me out the door.

_" We're going to school."_ Kyo said.

* * *

Have Fun and watch out for three.


End file.
